This invention relates to a lighting system, which is used in transportation, in particular, a lighting system which is used on a secondary vehicle which utilizes the primary vehicle's electrical light signal and/or light engine.
Historically, trailers for watercraft are backed into the body of water via a ramp thereby enabling the users thereof to launch the water craft, as well as when retrieving the water craft. In both cases, a substantial portion of the trailer is submerged, usually the lighting on the tail end of the trailer are as well. Moreover, there have been ongoing efforts to improve the integrity of the seal between the lens and the bulb so as to minimize, if not eliminate, a hot bulb from coming into contact with water much cooler in temperature than the bulb. First, to prevent the bulb from exploding, second so as to prevent corrosion, wherein the problem is exacerbated when the water happens to be salt water. Ultimately, the government sets minimum standards for lighting emissions and location based primarily on the safety of the drivers, passengers, and third parties that drive on the public's roads e.g., see 49 CFR §571.108. As such, the integrity of the system is key, in that performance of tail lights, and the other associated driving lights should be at the utmost level of reliability to ensure safety of all those on the road. Moreover, given the fact that these lights are required, and that they are exposed to the elements as set forth above, in addition to the elements when on land in general, it is key to provide a system and device that improves the standard of reliability of performance of such lighting systems, and hence improves or at least maintains the safety on the roads for all those who use them.